


What Happens Next?

by MyLifeScreamsAnime



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLifeScreamsAnime/pseuds/MyLifeScreamsAnime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'll See her Running Alone Through The Night While The Man Chasing her is Holding A Knife, She'll Scream and Shout Throughout The Night Hoping Someone Will her Cries, She'll Beg and Plead for him to Stop but The Man Evil Eyes Would Tell her Otherwise</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

AN: Well this is my first FanFiction story it might not be any good. The story starts off pretty boring because I am trying to get the story to start off in a good place, plus there is a lot of plot bunnies in this chapter to Sorry about that

It was a placid morning in Death city. The sun high in the sky looking crazy as usual. Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans have been living together for five years, and have been weapon and mister. Maka had turn Soul into a Death Scythe when she was fifteen and when Soul was sixteen. Soul who was only seventeen and Maka sixteen have had a close relationship especially since they always use their soul bond, but now a days their relationship have been getting out of hand. What happen when they start to realize their feeling for one another and when Maka gets attack by a person on her way home by herself all alone? What happens when Maka wants to meet Soul family for the first time? What happens when Maka and Souls friend decide they need to come up with a plan to get Soul and Maka together?

### Chapter one: What am I thinking?

##### Saturday, February 8, 6:30 am, Maka P.O.V (P.O.V = Point of view)

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Ugh" Maka groaned knowing that she thought she had turn off her alarm clock for Saturday. "It's only 6:30 am in the morning." Maka said feeling annoyed because she knew she would not be able to fall back asleep. It was early in the morning and bright as well. Maka was never an easy sleeper and she knew that, she had never really been able to sleep since her mom left a long time ago. Maka got out of bed and figured since she was up she might as well start cooking breakfast. Maka was really tired, she had only got no more than fours hours of sleep due to her new book she was reading.

As Maka headed towards the kitchen.

"MAKA YOUR FINALLY UP, I HAVE BEEN SO BORED!" Blair said happy and cheerful while she attack Maka with a bear hug.

Maka jump back startled and not in a mood to del with Blair. "Blair let me go I am in no mood for this right now, I just woke from a sleep on a Saturday all because I thought I turn off my alarm for what to get scared half to death" Said Maka with hatred in her voice.

"Blair didn't mean to scare Maka half to death" Blair said as she let go of Maka. Blair is also Soul and Maka's roommate. They meet her a long time ago when Soul and Maka thought Blair was a witch. They had killed her to take her witch soul and Soul ate it thinking it would finally give them 99 kishin and one witch soul but then to found out she was a cat with nine life's (well actual 8 because they had killed her once) who had enough power to turn herself into a human and to do things that seem like she would be a witch and because of that both Soul and Maka had to start all over with founding 99 kishin Souls and one witch soul. Blair then follow them home and never left. The whole purpose of killing Kishin was to keep the world sane, and by doing so the weapon got to eat it.

"It's ok Blair I know you didn't mean to scare me like that" Maka said as she headed towards the kitchen once more trying to get breakfast stated."

"Is Maka-Chan making breakfast for Soul" Blair said in a mocking kind of way.

"NO! Well yes but not because I like him or anything I just don't want him to starve and don't you have to go to work or something." Maka said as she started to blush a bright color red. She didn't want to have this conversation with the cat since it was none of her business.

"Clam down Maka I was only playing with you jeez and now that you mention it I better get going don't want to be late for work. Oh and Maka"

"Yes."

"You don't have to be scared to like Soul you know, he cares about you a lot and you feel the same for him as well" Blair said as she headed out the door humming to herself."

##### 6:50 am 

That dumb cat I should have taken all of her nine life's when I had the chance to. Maka thought to herself. I'm not scared to like Soul and I don't even like Soul like that, we are weapon and mister, roommates, and friends that was it. Why would I like Soul more than a friend he insults me, he is lazy, always trying to act cool, thinks he better than everyone else, and is aggravating. Maka thought as she put the bacon on the stove. Why would anyone like Soul, but then again he wasn't all that bad he did have his moments and did do things that I liked for example he was always there to catch me before I fell, risks his live for me, took care of me when I was sick, was always there by my side when I was in the hospital, but when when I woke up he would blame himself when I got hurt because he knows he could have helped me. I also liked when he lookes at me with his toothy grin, when he looks at me with his red eyes, when he touches my hand, and whenever I look at him I can't help but to simile nervously and have to look away or when whoa whoa what am I thinking we are just friends nothing else I mean it just tha...

"Maka" Soul said confuse.

"Huhh" Maka jumped back startled and trip over Blair's cat toy. Soul caught her just in time before she hit the ground.

"Maka watch where your stepping bookworm." Soul said in a baritone voice.

Maka-Chop

"Oww why did you go and do that for, I'm not the one who trip over Blair's cat toy" Soul said as he grab at his aching head.

"Whatever Soul and it's not my fault it's your fault for scaring me in the first place." Maka said as she put Soul's breakfast on the plate.

"My fault, all I said was Maka, but maybe if you were not staring into thin space you have not have been startled in the first place, and what were you thinking about anyway?" Soul said with confusion.

"Huh" BANG! Maka dropped the plate on the floor causing it to break putting broken glass everywhere. Fuck Maka thought to herself I can't believe I just drop that because of a simply question.

"Maka are you ok?" Soul said looking concern.

"Yes Soul I am fine." Soul could sense her through the bond and could tell she wasn't fine. I wonder what has her so upset this morning Soul thought.

"Are you sure you are ok Maka?"

"Yes Soul, I am fine"

"Ok but if you want to talk I am right here" Soul said with a reassuring toothy smile.

##### 7:10 am

"I know that Soul, I am going to clean this mess up before someone gets hurt."

"Ok the broom and dustpan are in the hallway closet Maka." Their apartment was a roomy place and big enough for the both of them. The living room and kitchen were connected together. The hallway was in the living room and had a arch way leading into the kitchen. On the way in the hallway first came Maka's room, Soul's room, and the guest bathroom. On the other side of the hallway across from Soul's room was the hallway closet.

"Ok, Oww!" Maka had step on a piece of glass lodging it deep in her foot making a pretty nasty laceration. "Maka are you ok"

"Yes Soul I am fine." Soul got up to go help Maka. "Soul I do not need your help" Maka said in an irritated kind of way. Soul still picked up Maka bridal style whether she liked it or not and headed towards the bathroom to get the first aid kit. Maka tried to get down but Soul had a strong grip on her and was way stronger than her.

"Maka hold still"

"I do not need your help Soul I can handle it myself"

"Just hold still, all I want to do is get the broken glass out of your foot." Maka gave in and stop trying to break through his grip and let him get the glass out of her foot. Soul put Maka on the toilet and then got out the first aid kit. He inquire the laceration on her foot to see if he could tell how deep the cut went in. Soul got a dish towel and ran it under hot water to clean the laceration.

Why do I feel so uncomfortable he has done this plenty of times as I have with him. Maka thought to herself. He was being nice by picking me up instead of him just putting one of his arms around my shoulder and helping me to the bathroom. We have gotten hurt plenty of times and took care of each other but this times feels so different than the other times. Maybe it was because of what I thought about earlier, that had to be it right. I got myself all worked up and now it is affecting me.

"Soul you didn't have to do that I could have done it myself."

"Yeah sure you could that's why you step on it in the first place knowing there is broken glass everywhere on the floor" Soul said with a grin.

"Whatever Soul it's not like I plan this to happen."

"I know Maka but it did happen, oh and I almost forgot to tell you I am going to hang with Black Star at the basketball court around 11:00 am."

"Oh ok that's good because me and Tsubaki are going to go shopping together."

"Ok now let's go clean the mess up before you go and step on another piece again like an idiot."

Maka-Chop

##### Saturday, February 8, 6:20 am Soul P.O.V

He was very tired, he had a long night. He couldn't sleep whenever Maka was awake. He was always worried if he fell asleep that something could happen to her and he wouldn't be able to help her in time. He never told Maka that, whenever she would deiced to stay up all night to read a book or study it would prevent him from sleeping. How could he, she would probably say that's ridiculous how is me being awake preventing you from sleeping. He was happy when Maka decided to go to sleep, he finally felt calm down enough to get some rest. Soul started to feel like he was starting to wake up by feeling something land on top of him or in this case someone. Soul who already knew who it was but didn't want to find out for sure. As he opened his eye he soon regreted it. Soul put his hand over his nose.

"Soul is your nose bleeding?" Blair said.

"Blair get off me now, and put some cloths on."

"Blair doesn't feel like it."

"Blair get off me now." Soul said tiredly.

"Blair is bored and wants someone to play with." Blair said in happy cheerful tone. Soul noticed Blair always talked in the third person and didn't understand why.

"Go see if Maka is awake."

"Maka is not going to be awake, its Saturday see turn off her alarm clock last night." Blair said less happy.

"Then use your magic to turn it back on Blair." Soul said feeing irritated that Blair will not leave.

"Blair didn't think of that, pumpkin, pumpkin."

"Can you leave now and let me sleep" Soul said angrily this time.

"Ok Blair will leave now."

Soul thought he could finally go to sleep in till his phone went off and the caller id was the one and only Black Star.

"Black Star what do you want now" Soul said really angry.

"IS THAT ANYWAY TO SPEAK THE PERSON WHO ONE DAY WILL…."

"Surpass god yeah I know get to your point." Soul said.

"Fine." Black Star feeling disappointed that he didn't get to use his favorite line he likes to say. "I'm just calling to make sure you remember that me, you and kid are meeting up at the basketball court."

"Yes Black Star I remember, and what about Liz and Patty where are they going?"

"Kid told me Liz had an emergency nail appointment and was going to drag along Patty with her."

"What about Tsubaki, said something about shopping with Maka."

"So none of the girls are showing up?"

"Nope, TO BAD THEY WONT BE ABLE TO SEE ME HAND YOUR ASS TO YOU ON A SILVER PLATER!" Black Star said with extreme excitement.

"Yeah I like to see you try, let's make a bet on it."

"YAHOO, LETS DECIDE ON THE BET WHEN WE SEE EACH OTHER ON THE COURT."

"Ok see you then." Soul said.

"SEE YOU THERE!" Black Star said. Soul hung up the phone. " I swear how does Tsubaki handle him, he is a nightmare sent from hell."

"Because Tsubaki is kind hearted." Blair said.

"What are you still doing in here Blair leave now!" Soul said in a demanding way.

"You do not have to be so abrasive about it, all you had to was just ask me and I could have left." Blair said in a nice tone and kind of hurt as she left his room.

"Are you serious all I have been doing is asking you to leave" Soul said in a low baritone voice.

##### 6:30 am – 6:50 am

What is wrong with the cat? Soul thought to himself. She is always doing inappropriate things that are not right. Soul thought as he started to fall back asleep in till he heard a certain cat screaming at Maka, What is it now? She just doesn't know the meaning of quiet or what. Soul can sense Maka through the bond feeling quite irritated, and anger towards that dumb cat. I guess tiny-tits got scared by Blair. I wonder what they are talking about in there. Soul giggle when could feel Maka say "That dumb cat I should have taken all of her nine lives when I had the chance." Soul couldn't figure out why he could only sense certain things being said almost as if she doesn't want him to know something. He wonder if it was something bad she doesn't want him to know. Soul sat there wondering what was happening now since he couldn't feel or sense anything, but eventually he could smell breakfast being cook so he decided to get out of bed to eat since he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep.

Maka didn't hear Soul come into the kitchen. Soul stood there and watch her cook breakfast. I wonder what she is thinking about. Soul watch her cook for a while. She kind of look cute Soul thought to himself, wait what am I thinking she is my mister and friend nothing else. Plus since when do girls with tiny-tits look cute but then again her boobs have grown quite a bit since last year she went from a, A cup to a Low C cup, he also notice that her body has change a lot like her hips came out more her legs are longer and yet slightly toned at the same time, her butt was also a little bigger to she look kind of looked hot. What am I thinking? Then all of a sudden Soul could feel distress on Maka side of the bond worried that Maka heard what he thought he ask Maka if she was ok. Soul had scared her by accident causing her to trip over the cat toy, but Soul had caught her before she fell on the floor. Soul figured out that she did not hear what he said because he could still sense her thinking about Blair for some odd reason.

Soul then got Maka-Chop, and thought he kind of had it coming when he called her an idiot. Soul still couldn't get over what she was thinking about so he ask her what she was thinking about and then she drop the glass plate. What has her so worked up? Either she is just acting dumb or something really bothering her.

##### 7:10 am 

Soul almost freaked out when Maka step on the piece glass and got hurt. He also felt guilty because he felt like this was his fault from asking her what she was thinking. Soul picked up Maka bridal style and carried her the bathroom because he thought he could have hampered her from steeping on that piece of glass when he also knew there was glass everywhere. Soul tried to remain as poise as possible when Maka was struggling to get down from his grip. Soul could tell something was really starting to brother her when he was in the bathroom helping wither laceration. Soul didn't want to force her to him so he decided that she would tell him when she felt comfortable enough. Soul started to feel uncomfortable with the awkward silence so he brought up the day he was supposed to have with Black Star. It didn't help like he had hope it would, so he offer to help Maka clean up the mess ending the sentence with an insult which got him Maka-Chop.


	2. What Do I Do Now?

AN: I had finish this Chapter way faster than I thought I would because school was cancel due snow storms warnings. I was hoping to post this on Valentine's Day so happy late Valentine's Day for all the people who click on this from the United States. If you like funny picture of anime and want to watch free episodes go to my website. Go to my profile page for more details and the website link. Oh yeah and so that you know the rating may be change to M because I have not decided whether or not I want to put lemon in the story later on, I will let you know when I decide. I would like to thank animeandmangafangirl and my friend Erin for giving a good review on the story.

I would also like to thank my friends Sean, Heiress, Jenna, and once again Erin for giving suggestion, reading it over, and giving support. Oh and this chapter starts off pretty boring. Warning before reading there is going to be cuss words in this chapter. I would also like to thank cousin Autumn and my mother, and Aunt Lena Love you guys.

### Chapter 2: What Do I Do Now?

##### Saturday, February 8, 11:30 am Maka P.O.V

Maka was in her room fixing her pigtails to go to the mall with Tsubaki. She had plan on weaning her regular skirt with her blouse and long sleeve jacket with her one glove but when she looked in the mirror she thought to herself that she should try a new look. Maka dig through her draws and really could not find anything other than jeans, t-shirts, and the cloths she was wearing now. Maka then look through her closet and she still could not found anything to wear. I have to have something Maka thought to herself. Everything I have I either wore already or gown out of. While Maka dig in her closet she came across a box. Not just any box, a box she tried to hide from Soul. In the box were cloths, cloths she has never wore because they were all from Blair. Whenever Blair went shopping for cloths for Maka she always brought home short, tight, fitted outfits that Maka did not feel comfortable in and she got bras, thongs, lacey underwear and even lingerie that was not age appropriate. Maka always tried to get Blair to return them but she is too obdurate to do so, so Maka just threw them in a box and put lots of books on top of them just in case Soul had found it. Maka knew he would most likely won't go through it thinking it was a box full of books. She hid these clothes from him because she knew he would never let it down, he would go and tell Black Star and Black Star big mouth would tell the whole school within five minutes just to embarrass her.

I can't believe it's come down to this. Maka thought to herself as she discarded the underwear on the floor. Maka saw this mini skirt that was blue with heart on the side. It was shorter than her regular skirt that's for sure, but not too short to where she would have to worry about bending over and the skirt was tight but not too tight to where she wouldn't be able to walk or sit down. She went through it some more and found a low cut v shape shirt, it was a button down shirt with sleeves that stopped at the elbow with a roll cuff at the end. It was all white but the collar was slightly pink. Maka put it on and took down her hair. I love it Maka thought to herself. I wonder if Soul will like it to. What am I thinking I do not care if Soul like this or not it's none of his business what I am wearing anyway. Plus what I am wearing might even make Soul a little mad if I leave the house looking like this. I just need to calm down maybe all I need to do is talk to Tsubaki and she might be able to help me short everything out. Maka started cleaning up the mess she made in her room and stopped when she notice Tsubaki soul wave length getting closer.

##### 11:50 am 

She heard someone knock at the door and know it was Tsubaki because see could sense her soul. Maka heard Soul scream who is it instead of getting up and asking who it was at the door. What a lazy ass he can't even get up from a couch watching TV to answer a door, I swear sometimes I really want to hurt him Maka thought to herself. Maka left her room to answer the door herself.

"Hey Tsubaki" Maka said happily

"Hey Maka, I like what you are wearing" Tsubaki said

"Thanks, Soul do you need anything while we are out." Maka said.

Soul didn't say anything he just sat there staring. Is he looking at my outfit Maka thought to herself bringing a red color to her cheeks.

"Hello, Earth to Soul Eater."

"Huhh." Soul said.

"I ask you if you needed anything while we are out, and you just sat there staring." Maka said blushing.

"No I do not need anything." Soul said also blushing. "Umm are you coming back in time to make dinner?" Soul said hoping to change the mood in the room.

"I am not sure but just in case we should just order take out tonight."

"Ok." Soul said still looking directly at Maka. Tsubaki stood there smiling waiting to see what would happen.

"Well I am leaving now, see you later Sou.l" Maka said.

"See you later." Soul said.

Maka close the door and headed down the stairs with Tsubaki. All Tsubaki did was smile at Maka. "Why are you looking at me like that, you are making uncomfortable?" Maka ask nervously.

"He was checking you out Maka." Tsubaki said as she open the side door to the car. "No he was not, for all we know he was looking at you, I mean you look nice to." Maka said trying to prove her point to Tsubaki.

"No Maka he was looking at you not me, and me and you both know it. I never seen him like that around you Maka, but could you blame him you look hot in what you are wearing." Tsubaki said with a grin.

"Really you think I look nice in this." Maka said blushing a bright red color.

"YES!" Tsubaki said with excitement. "And where did you get that in the first place, I have never seen you in something like that or own one either?"

"Well, Blair buys me a lot of stuff like this, I just don't wear them because they are not really age appropriate if you ask me?"

"Yeah true, but why don't we buy you more sexy cloths that are age appropriate."

"Sure why not."

##### 12:00 pm

"Oh and did you hear about the Valentines party/dance Kid is throwing this Friday." Tsubaki said.

"Oh yeah, I did I hear he is inviting the whole school."

"Yepp pretty much well he is throwing it at the school, and it's going to be epic, and that's also leads to why we are shopping today."

"What?" Maka said with confusion.

"We are also shopping to get you a dress to wear to the Valentines party/dance."

##### 11:30 am Soul P.O.V

Soul who was still tried from his morning was sitting down on the couch watching TV to pass time. Soul could hear a lot of noise coming from Maka room. I wonder what she is doing in there. Maka been so distance lately it's starting to get to me, now I know how she feels when I am acting that way and to be honest it quit irritating. I wonder what has her so work up lately, is it something I did that I was not supposed to do, or is this a test to see if I can pass. UGH girls are so confusing I do not know what to do at this point. If I ask her she starts acting all weird, if I try to sense how see feels through the soul bond she's distances herself, is there anything I can do to found out something around here. I could ask Black Star for advice but he would most likely tell me I should scream at her and tell her I am awesome and that's why you should tell me. I could ask Kid but he would most likely give me a riddle or phrase to answer my questions. I could ask one of the girls but they would most likely go and tell Maka what I ask them so that was totally out of the question. Well I just can't just sit here and do nothing about it while it's tearing her down inside. Soul thought.

##### 11:50 am 

Knock Knock

"WHO IS IT!" Soul scream from the couch feeling too lazy to get and ask.

"It's Tsubaki."

"Oh ok." Soul said. Soul didn't get up from the couch because he knows Maka will come out and answer the door and then hit him upside the head with a book for being too lazy to get up and answer the door for Tsubaki and for yelling who it was. Soul waited on the couch for Maka to come out any minute now and hit him but instead when she came out Soul mouth drop to the floor. Whoa what is she wearing? She looks hot. Soul thought to himself. He was very close to a nose bleed but he tried to remain as poised as possibly. Soul could only think about how good her legs looked in that mini skirt, how enhance her boobs looked in that shirt, and how well her looked when it wasn't up in pigtail. He couldn't believe how bad he wanted her at that moment. Soul forget everything he was worried about as soon as Maka walked out that door. He became oblivious to everything around him.

"Hello, Earth to Soul Eater."

"Huhh." Soul said feeling stupid that he was not paying attention the first time.

"I ask you if you needed anything while we are out, and you just sat there staring." Maka said blushing.

I want you Soul thought to himself. "No I do not need anything." Soul said blushing because of what he had thought. "Umm are you coming back in time to make dinner?" Soul said hoping to change the mood in the room and to get his mind on a tangent. This is so not cool of me Soul thought to himself. Wait a second she was blushing did she heardeverything he thought through the soul bond. Oh man what if she did, this is so uncool. Did she do this on purpose he thought to himself?

When Maka left Soul Started to get ready to go meet his friends Black Star and Kid. Soul didn't even want to go after the Morning he had, had so far. Soul thought maybe Kid could help him out with his situation even though he really didn't have much experience with girls but he does have good advice. Soul threw on his jacket, head band, and jeans and headed out the door. Once he was on his motorcycle he headed towards the basketball court. It was a nice day so Soul likes being to able to ride his motorcycle. It was sunny, warm, and a little windy. A lot of people think Soul just rides his motorcycle to look cooler, but to be honest he likes riding on his motorcycle because its peaceful at times. There were some days he wish he didn't have a motorcycle like when it was raining hard but that the piece he knew he would have to pay in order to have a motorcycle. As Soul approach the basketball court he knew Black Star was already there because he could hear his big mouth 4 blocks away saying he was the most powerful person they will ever see in their life and that they should bow down to their future god. Black will never learn what quite will mean even if it smacked him in the face.

##### 12:00 pm 

Soul could see Black Star on top of the basketball hoop. The basketball court was a fun place for all of them to hang even for Maka once she learned how to play basketball. They would all come like almost every other day. It was a very peaceful place as well. There were benches on both sides of the court, basketball hoops on both sides, there were pretty trees, and flowers as well. They had a lot of good memories and bets on this very court so it has a special in there hearts for all of them.

"I WILL ONE DAY SURPASS GOD, AND YOU WILL ALL HAVE TO BOW DOWN TO…."

"Black Star get down from there you disturbing people who don't even give a damn if you surpass god or not" Soul said trying to scream over Black Star loud month so he could hear him.

"SOUL ARE YOU READY FOR ME TO HAND YOUR ASS TO YOU ON A SILVER PLATER!" Black Star said as he jump down and gave Soul the bro hug.

"We'll see about that." Soul said with a grin. "Where is Kid he usually is always on time?"

"He just called me not to long ago and said something about making sure Liz nail artist does her nails evenly." Black Star said.

"Oh well that figured something like that would happen." Soul said. I wonder if Kid will ever get over his OCD about everything being symmetrical. Soul thought to himself. I have known this kid since the first day he had come to the academy. Black Star and I challenge him to a fight and had our butts handed to us because Blacks Star couldn't pick me up but as soon as I thought Kid was strong he passed out because I cut a piece of hair unevenly from the rest. Wow he really has not change.

"Well Soul I have the perfect bet for you." Black Star said with a grin

"If you lose you have to run around the whole school in your underwear." Soul said with a grin.

"Nice bet how long did it take you to come up with that one." Black Star said sarcastically. "If you lose you have to ask Maka to dance at the Valentines party/dance."

"What I don't think that's a good….." Soul was trying to say before Black Star phone cut him off.

"It's Kid" Said Black Star. "YEAH, OK SEE YOU HERE, YAHOO!."

"Well what did he say?"

"He was kicked out of the nail place and that he should be here in ten minutes, I told him that we would wait for him to get here before we started playing."

"Ok Soul said as he started headed towards the bench to sit down."

"SOUL WHATS UP YOU SEEM LIKE THERE IS SOMETHING ON YOUR MIND!" Black Star said as he followed after Soul.

"It's nothing or anything you would be able to help me with." Soul said.

"Oh come on Soul tell me." Black Star said.

"I do not want to talk about it ok." Soul said a little more demanding.

"Hey look there Kid." Black Star said.

"Hey guys, I hope you guys didn't start the game without me." Kid said as he covered up his eye.

"Dude what happen to your eye." Soul and Black Star said at the same time.

"Well Liz was getting upset with me at the nail salon for telling her nail artist that the nails were way off and that she does not know what she is doing, Liz then told me if I did not sit down and be quite she would punch me in my face and kick me out." Kid said as he rubbed both his eyes.

"But you have two Black eyes." Soul said pointing towards his direction.

"I told her she had to punch my other eye to make it look symmetrical." Kid said.

"Dude you seriously need to see help about your OCD." Black Star said.

"Ok can we get the game started?" Soul said.

"Ok since I'M THE GREASTEST BASKETBALL PLAYER HERE I WILL BE ON MY ONW TEAM, SOUL YOU CAN HAVE KID ON YOUR TEAM TO INCREASE YOU CHANCE OF WINING." Black Star with much excitement.

"What did you guys bet on?" Kid asked.

"If I lose I will have to run around the whole school in my underwear, if Soul loses he will have to ask Maka to dance at the Valentines dance/party you are throwing next week." Black Star said.

"I do not think that's a good idea Black Star." Soul said.

"AWW IS SOUL-KUN A LITTLE SCARED TO ASK MAKA TO DANCE WITH HIM!" Black Star said in a mocking kind of way.

"I am not scared to ask Maka to dance with me I just do not think it's a good idea to ask her to dance." Soul said

"WELL IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO ASK HER TO DANCE I SUGGEST YOU WIN THE ROUND OF BASKETBALL." Black Star said as he threw the ball at Soul.

"Let's Start." Soul said.

##### 12:00 pm Maka P.O.V 

"We are." Maka said.

"Yep we are going to buy a dress for the Valentines dance." Tsubaki said with a warming smile on her face.

"Oh that's why you ask me to bring a lot of money with me." Maka said looking at her wallet.

"Yepp pretty much but just in case we don't have enough I borrowed a lot of money from Kid." Tsubaki said as she handed the purse full of money to Maka.

"Wow Kid just gave you the money, well not exactly I promise him I would pay him back, not all at once but parts at a time." Tsubaki said.

"I do not know Tsubaki, if you work to get the money that's makes it kind of yours and I do not feel comfortable using a lot of money from friends." Maka said feeling concern.

"Think of it as an early birthday present ok." Tsubaki Said with a smile as she pulled into the mall parking lot. Well it's not an actual mall it's really a bunch of stores on one street but it's the closest thing death city has to a mall so everyone got use to calling it a mall. The mall parking lot is really a town parking lot that just happens to be at the end of street.

"Thanks Tsubaki, but I am still going to help pay off a little if I use way more than I what I expected."

"If it will make you feel better, go right ahead, and umm one more thing since it's a valentine dance it's so blatant that most people are going to wear red so let's not get a red dress ok." Tsubaki said.

"Ok." Maka said as she followed Tsubaki into a store named Beautiful Dresses Made Just For You in big bright pink letters. When you walk in you can hear classical music and you can see the bright wax marble floor, there is a lounge in the very front of the store with two couches in the front as well. You can smell the fresh wax and air freshener in the room. There was a cylinder hanging from the roof. It was so elegant in side and fancy Maka thought. The big open way leads you to the back of store where all the dresses were, on the left side were jewelry, shoes, and purses. The place even had a salon on the second floor for you to come in on the day of your event with your dress for a stylist to do your hair, makeup and nails to match your look. On the third floor was a spa to get massages down, where you can get a mud bath, or soak in a hot tub. I feel so out of place here Maka thought to herself.

"I don't know about this place Tsubaki it looks extremely expensive and looks like it's for rich people."

"Oh nonsense I come to this place all the time the prices here are actual not all that bad."

"I'm still not sure about this, oh come on Maka cheer up, you don't even have to look for any dresses, I had already picked out our dresses a head of time and put them on lay away for us to come and check them out" Tsubaki said as she pulled out her lay away ticket and handed it to the lady at the front desk.

"Can you two lovely lady sit down on the couch and have some tea and cookies as I go get the dresses you guys put on lay away."

"Thank you Ma'am" Tsubaki said as she headed towards the couch.

"You picked out my dress?" Maka said looking confuse.

"Well not exactly a day ago I came in to look for a dress for Liz that she needed and I saw these three wonderful dresses I thought you may like and I put on them layaway for you to check them out."

"Oh ok." Maka said.

"What wrong you seem like there been something on your mind all day." Tsubaki inquires her.

"Well it was something Blair said to me this morning that really got to me" Maka said.

"What did she say to?" Tsubaki ask

"She said I did not have to be scared to like Soul."

"Well are you?" Tsubaki said.

"No, yes I don't know, I mean I care about him I really do but our friendship and partnership are more important than anything, but after Blair said that to me it got me thinking about things I liked about Soul, and then I actual cared about whether or not he would like what I was wearing." Maka said

"Well you are right about that, your friendship and partnership is more important than anything, but one question still remains do you like Soul more than a friend?" Tsubaki ask looking straight at her.

"Yeah I think so, I mean at times I do but other times it's like I look at him and don't feel a thing." Maka said.

"It's one of those relationship that you won't know for sure in till you know how the other person feels." Tsubaki said.

"Yeah I guess so, but I should just get over it, Soul does not like me like that." Maka said.

"What makes you think Soul does not like you like that, I mean just look at the way he looked at you before we left, or how he is always worried about you."

"Well yeah of course he looked at me like that this morning he has never seen me in something like that before, and it's a weapon job to protect their mister why wouldn't he be worried, plus he always making fun of me." Maka said taking a sip of her tea.

"Well true it is his job to protect you after all, and boys always make fun girls, boys have a harder time admitting their feelings and have a harder time thinking of ways to talk to a girl, for all you know Soul makes fun of you because he does not know what else to say, and has Soul said or done anything that might show he likes you at all?" Tsubaki inquires.

"Now that you mention it this morning when I step on a piece of glass Soul had picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bathroom to take care of my laceration." Maka said.

"Aww how cute, you see that perfect prove that he might like you more than a friend." Tsubaki said. Is that really prove that he likes me Maka thought, no it couldn't be all he did was help me like a good friend would do.

"Anyway let's get off the Soul topic for now, I have something important to tell you." Tsubaki said with a grin on her face.

"Really what is it?"

"Black Star and I are finally a couple now." Tsubaki said with much excitement.

"Aww I'm so happy for you, I knew one of these day you two will finally end up together." Maka said as she went over to hug Tsubaki.

##### 12:30 pm

"I'm sorry am I interrupting any something?" the store clerk said.

"No ma'am, are you ready for us to come in the back to try on the dresses." Tsubaki said.

"Yes, Maka your dresses are in the first changing room and Tsubaki yours is in the second changing room." The store clerk said.

Both Maka and Tsubaki went into the back and into the room to change. Wow Tsubaki really does know the kind of stuff I like. Maka tried on the first dress it was a one shoulder blue dress. It had a semi heart shape neck line. The dress was floor length and a little fitted as well. I am not really feeling this, it was pretty but not pretty, Maka took it off and tried on the second dress it was sleeveless and black. It was a heart shape neck line dress. It stopped at her knees and the bottom of the dress turn into ruffles at the bottom. It was a little loose but cute at the same time. It was ok but Maka still was not convince that this was her dress. The third dress was beautiful it was purple, with stripes as sleeves, and strip on the back, it had dark purple dot all over the dress as well, it showed off the side of her stomach, it was a cut going up the leg to show the side of her leg off, it was floor length, and the strips were cover in jewels. Wow I loved this, it's so pretty Maka thought to herself.

"Are you going to come out and show me how you looked?" Tsubaki ask.

Maka walked out of the changing room. "Tsubaki you look beautiful." Maka Said. Tsubaki was in a heart shape neck line dress that is a brighter purple color than Maka dress, it was floor length with a cut that went up all the way to her knee. It was also fitted.

"Me look at you." Tsubaki said.

"So I'm guessing you both are getting these outfits lady's, and we are closing early today, but you can try the shoes and jewelry on the day of your fitting." Said the store clark.

"That sounds like a plan to me." Tsubaki said.

"How much is this dress anyway?" Maka said.

"The original price was $398.00 but it on sale today for $298.00" The store clerk said.

"Well it's still expensive but I have enough money to pay for myself." Maka said pulling out her wallet.

"Good but when we come back for our fitting but we also going to need to pay for real jewelry, shoes, and the day of the dance we need to come back to get our hair done and make up done." Tsubaki said.

"Wow Tsubaki that sounds like it's going to be really expensive." Maka said.

"Oh nonsense I have a coupon that allows us to go with the event special package." Tsubaki said handing her the coupon.

"Now let's pay for our dresses and head out for lunch" Tsubaki said.

##### 1:30 pm Soul P.O.V

"YAHOO, ONLY THE GOD CAN WIN AGAINST TWO LOSER." Black Star said. Both Kid and Soul were losing the game badly. The score was 8 to 2. Soul and Kid tried to come up with a plan to beat Black Star.

"Listen Kid if Black Star gets one more point he is going to win the game." Soul whisper

"Yeah but it's still physical impossible to win he is way stronger than us combine, and has a perfect number score." Kid whisper.

"Ok but maybe if we try to distract him we can get the ball into the hoop." Soul whisper.

"How dumb do you think Black Star is, he is not going to fall for that every time." Kid whisper

"Pretty dumb, but we can still give it a shot you never know." Soul whisper.

"ARE YOU TWO DONE TALKING OR HAVE YOU HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR GOD HANDING YOUR BUTT TO YOU YET!" Black Star said.

"We are ready." Soul said.

"THEN LET'S GO!" Black Star said. Soul and Kid stood in the middle of the court while Black Star stood near the Basketball hoop. Soul tried to make it look like he was going to throw it into the hoop and as soon as Black Star put his eyes on Soul and started focusing on him Soul threw the ball at Kid. Black Star then knock Soul down with the side of his body when he change his course towards Kid. Soul landed on his leg and twisted it pretty badly. Black Star took the ball form the Kid and made a slam duck.

"YAHOO, I WIN, YOU GUYS CAN'T WIN AGAINST A GOD LIKE ME IT'S IMPOSSIBLE" Black Star said with much excitement as possible. "I MEAN THE WAY YOU TWO PLAY BASKETBALL IS VERY REPREHENSIBLE"

"Wow I didn't even know that Black Star knew words like reprehensible and how to use it." Soul said making Kid laugh at his comment.

"WHATEVR SOUL AT LEAST I WON THE GAME." Said Black Star.

"Ok, you two how about we go get something to eat instead of auguring like idiots on the pavement for the whole neighborhood to see." Said Kid trying to not to look embasses in front of the family that just happen to be walking by.

##### 2:00 pm

"Fine." Black Star said as he walk over to Soul to help him off the pavement.

Soul, Kid, and Black Star all decided to go to Happy dinning. It was a little café that Kid loved to go to. As soon as you walk in you are greeted with a lady at the front desk. There is two couches in front of the café for customer to wait. The store has a beautiful cyderlere in the middle of it. It has beautiful painting on the walls surrounding the dining area. It served everything in a wine glass. It was dime lighting in the dining room as well. Everyone was talking softly.

"Why are we coming to a place like this for lunch?" Soul inquires Kid.

"Why not this place has perfect symmetry, I mean just look at it, there is a perfect amount of tables on both sides, every painting has a mirror image on the other side of the room, and….."

"Ok, ok I get it, it has perfect symmetry." Soul said.

"Table for three please." Kid said to the lady at the front desk.

"Right this way please." The lady at the front desk led them to a table in the corner of the café with a dim light hanging above them.

"Wow don't you think this place is a little fancy for lunch." Black Star ask.

"Well at least its serves good food." Kid said. The waitress took the boys order. Kid order a hamburger with ketchup, pickles, lettuces, and cheese and a side of fries, with a glass of water. Black Star order a grilled cheese sandwich with a side of onion rings and fires with a glass of coke. Soul order a streak with a side of fries and order a glass of tea.

"Well anyway I have something to tell you guys." Black Star said. Both Soul and Kid looked at Black Star waiting for him to go on. "Me and Tsubaki are officially going out."

"Really about time." Said Soul.

"Did you ask her out or did she ask you out." Kid ask.

"I ask her out." Black Star said.

"So that makes you two officially boyfriend and girlfriend." Soul ask.

"Yeah pretty much, we are going out tomorrow night, I am taking her to that new fancy French restaurant that open up not too long ago." Black Star said with food in his mouth.

"I'm happy you two are finally together, but now I owe Liz a lot of money." Soul said.

"Wait you two made bet on when me and Tsubaki would get together." Black Star said.

"Yeah pretty much we all did." Kid said.

"That's not fair, how are you guys going to make a bet on when we were finally going to get together and not include me and I could have made a lot of fucking money on that bet." Black Star said.

"Wait, what your mad because we did not include you in on the bet?" Soul said.

"Yeah, I could have made at least three hundred dollars." Black star said.

"Well I need to get going back to the house I have party plans to attend to." Kid said.

"Yeah ok, hey Black Star do you want to come over and play that game I just got from the store yesterday. " Soul ask.

"Yeah sure why would I turn down any chance to beat you at something." Black Star said. Kid paid for lunch which was sixty dollars and headed home. Black Star and Soul headed back to the court so Soul could get his motorcycle and then headed towards Soul apartment as well to.

##### 1:30 pm Maka P.O.V 

Maka and Tsubaki went to Watch While You Eat. Maka loved this place because the only talking that was done was the people on the stage who perform show for you. After they ate lunch they decided to go to Maka favorite book store. Maka loved this book store. She had come to the same bookstore since she was a little girl. Shad read all the books in the store and bought the most books from the store.

"Hey Tsubaki have you finish your report for Professor Stien class?" Maka ask her as she opened the door.

"No that's why I wanted to come here so I can get more information on the main difference with doing soul reassonce with your original partner compared to do it with some random person and doing it with someone you are really close to." Tsubaki answer.

"Well I have already did it, so I guess I will just ask Chris if he got any new books at all." Maka said. Chris was the owner of the book store. Chris has known Maka since see was a little girl. Maka loved Chris as family. He was a second father to her and a better one at that. Maka was also Chris most important customer.

"Maka, Tsubaki it's been awhile, where have you guys been, are you cheating on me at another book store." Chris said as he walked over and gave Maka and Tsubaki a hug.

"No, of course not Chris, we just have been a little busy lately that's all." Maka said.

"Well that's alright you're here now, and since I know you two so well I'm guessing Tsubaki is here for school work and you here for a romance novel." Chris said.

"Yep pretty much." Maka said.

"Well then you two follower me." Chris said. Chris helped the two found some books they can read. Before they bought them they sat down at the table to read them before they left.

##### 9:30 pm

"Excused me lady's, but we will be closing in just a little bit." Chris said. Well actual they were suppose too close an hour and a half ago but since it is his two favorite customer and most loyal ones two he let them stay longer.

"Tsubaki look at the time, I need to hurry and get home, Soul is probably worried where I am right now." Maka said as she rush to the cash register to pay for her book.

"Me to, I promise Black Star I would pick up dinner on the way home, and you should let me hold onto your dress so that Blair and Soul won't find it." Tsubaki said.

"I'm going to head on home and your right I will get it the day of the dance." Maka said.

"Maka I can take you home." Said Tsubaki.

"Its fine, I much rather walk home and enjoy the quiet."

"Ok but be careful a lot of weirdo come out at night." Chris said.

"I will, bye see you guys later." Maka said.

"Bye." Both Tsubaki and Chris said.

Maka wanted to walk home to have some alone time to think. It wasn't a long walk home more like 15 minutes if you walk at a fast past and if you walk normal it was a 45 minutes' walk. It was nice outside when it was dark, lights were on, and the moon high in the sky looked nice, and quite was a nice sound. Its actual was kind of safe and it makes Maka feel placid. Maka didn't know if she would be able to keep the dress a secret from Soul. As Maka walked home she realize another person foot step and then notice another person shadow getting closer. As Maka walked faster so did the other person. Maka started to feel fear. Who is following me, and why can I not feel their soul wave length. Maka then tried to connect to Soul through their soul bond but she was not close enough. Maka then turn around and it was gone so she started to run, but then the he was back. Maka turn around once more and he was gone again. "Who are you, why are you following me?" Maka said. Maka then heard creepy laughter in the back ground a shadow stared to come around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Cliff hanger, you probably hate me because it only got good at the end. It extremely boring and long sorry about that but I was just trying to get the story plot along. Let me know what you think. Sorry about all the spelling mistakes to. Thanks for reading


End file.
